TechnicalDrawings
Sitemap TechnicalDrawings Page of Drawings of various mechanisms and ideas for a working Rapture ' *** ALL PICTURES CLICK TO ENLARGE *** ' (and download to inspect in your favorite graphical viwer) --- --- --- --- --- Rapture transport map showing trains, bathysphere, trolley routes and locations in city and terrain contours Early Construction Dome '''(mentioned in the Novel) '''Early (Mk1) AE System Routes symbolic map Atlantic Express Depot 'Hub' mechanism (what it should have been) Also a Bathysphere cableway 'turn' mechanism Transportation Stuff : . Subsection of Rapture map showing territory Sofia Lambs 'Family' controlled '''(white outlining) and cutoff points done by others in the City who were not wanting what she was peddling ... Diagram of some '''modular building mechanisms (game mechanism allowing deformable scenery - that is you can blow in walls/doors/etc... because the game system would be designed for it). Diagram of Rapture wall construction (particularly detail of the drainage mechanism to handle the continuous seepage/condensation in the outer walls) Hephaestus Core #3 elaborations for city power/heat/fresh-water systems Diving Hard Suit ''' suitable for 600+ foot depths for human divers (the canvas ones we see only work to <150 feet for normal humans) '''Armored Skyline Security Train for Infinite (unicorns to power it not included) Atlantic Express Mk1 Freight Equipment - Locomotive (from wall blueprint) and boxcar Metro Trolley '''(somewhat enlarged to actually fit seats) '''AE Equipment/Trackage diagrams Relative sized Mk1 compared to Mk2 equipment. Jet Postal 'Pneumo' mechanism ''' elaborations Jet Postal - The Citywide Pneumatic Mail Transport system I've expanded the details of what the Pneumo system would need to be '''Emergency Access panel corrected to match other maps Metro Bathysphere Station Designs and Cable Mechanisms Mini-sub Detail and Docking Airlocks '''(used as cockpits for maintenance equipment) '''Metro (cable) Bathysphere elaborations (not quite as streamlined as the originals). Cable system rather than free floating. Note the cable 'fenders' (bars with a curved indent that prevent the cable from fouling the propellers). This design is an attempt to make a transit system with the required safety/reliability. Cable grabs for a fixed cableway system are MUCH simpler than some complex and very-advance (and horribly expensive) autopilot system. Rapture Skyscaper (high-rise) Building Structure Actually a ~20 story building should be about the tallest normal of buildings (with a few a bit bigger to impress). Most buildings wouldn't be much more than 5 stories, so the 20+ stories/floors would still stand out (just not as impressive as those in-game views with 60 stories, which would would have all kinds of construction issues/difficulties - like having their tops taken off by passing icebergs). Rapture City Structure Ideas Rapture Cityscape City 'Street' Structure Ideas Low level Street structures criss-crossing Rapture. This would usually be two facing building fronts with central transportation path . There probably would be several miles of this prefab structure type in Rapture to fill in with low density residence/manufacturing areas for the city. Larger Terrain Map around Rapture (NOT including outlying communities) LA Noire Styled Sign (to be put up up on site of torn down Lighthouse ????) Here's a widget blueprint(like) diagram - a (probably failed) design for a micro magnetic 'disk' drive module with fixed Read/Write heads (as per early technology) with sufficient data for a small computer (used to reboot it when the power failed). I really don't know why they decided Chalkboards would be more suitable than Blueprints. Too many of the BaSx (and Infinite BS) presentations really were NOT suited to being on a Chalkboard. This is how Ryan tricked Jack (and Fontaine) into believing he had been killed... ---- Why water fades to blue and down around Rapture it is so fricken dark (and murky - so that you'd never actually see buildings sufficiently far away from you - no matter how well lit they were). ((NOTE - this diagram DOES NOT indicate relative light intensity at depth, just the depth that different colors fade out). --- --- --- Early Idea of Raptures layout. The Foundations are far too bulky - they need only build on seabed at appropriat height and save the foundation for anchoring INTO the seabed. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .